


【艾莱】原子之心

by alfalfalf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Reiner Braun, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: *我流纯爱，私设如山
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	【艾莱】原子之心

中东一役结束，前线的艾尔迪亚士兵终于有了喘息的空闲。任务繁多的莱纳·布朗副长终于有了喘息的空隙。令人意外的是，这次他却带了一个瘸了腿的女人回家。这个女人据说是某个士兵的家属，在战争中担任着后勤工作，被流弹的碎片所伤，失去了一条腿，奄奄地靠在轮椅上，她身形瘦削，或许挺高，但由于始终穿着一袭白裙坐在轮椅上，没人看得出她究竟有多高。此外，她还瞎了一只眼，由于严重的脑震荡失去了记忆——她甚至连自己的名字都忘记了，只记得自己姓克鲁格。没人知道副长是如何与她相识的，他们之间又发生了什么。但是当黑发的女人被推进莱纳家的那一刻，布朗家所有人都明白发生了什么：或许莱纳的大日子近了。

不只是因为战事上的胜利，布朗家此时正弥漫着暧昧的气氛，卡丽娜提议将闲置的客房收拾出来，给这位文静的小姐居住，莱纳却出面解释，说是近来风雨连绵，位于二楼的房间可能过分嘈杂……医生说，克鲁格小姐需要绝对的静养，因此最好住在没有一丝扰动的地下室。

母亲露出遗憾的表情，她似乎还想与这位未来的家庭成员深交，但是碍于儿子的面子，她在犹豫片刻后采纳了他的提议。

在大多时候，克鲁格小姐和她苍白得脸色一样，仿佛一个住在布朗家地下得幽灵，莱纳在固定时间给她送饭，洗漱，经常一进入那地下室就是几个小时，但是在天气明朗得日子里，莱纳会把她抱出地下室，把人偶似的她放到轮椅上，推着她在花园里散步。每当这时，附近的孩子们就像地鼠般窜了出来，躲在树丛里看着这一对甜蜜的新人。有时，莱纳出门去军部，克鲁格小姐就独自在院子的阴凉下坐着，一坐就是一下午，最多用干面包屑喂一喂落在脚边的鸽子。

三人组在背后打量这位克鲁格小姐多时。法尔科认为，不论是外貌还是举止，这位小姐一定是一位真正的淑女，她总是充满忧伤的脸庞中却带着仁爱，他不止一次见到她在莱纳离开时将自己那点少得可怜的干面包喂给鸽子的场景。索菲亚则更为直接，盛赞克鲁格小姐有着与皮克姐姐相似的品质，是艾尔迪亚最后的文明与优雅。贾碧带着七分怀疑和三分不满，她实在是无法理喻，自己的表哥怎么会突然迷恋上这样的一个来路不明、手无缚鸡之力的女人，从克鲁格小姐住下的第一天，她就用着女人独有的敏感神经对她品头论足——尽管克鲁格小姐与莱纳仿佛一对标志的情侣，甜蜜、温馨、几乎形影不离。但是刚刚经历初潮的女孩嗅出了反常。可是莱纳的态度却极为坚决。他拒绝回答任何有关自己的这位恋人的事情，在方方面面袒护着她，划出一条明确的界限不愿让自己的胞妹触碰……更过分得，一向宽厚的副长甚至在上周吼了自己。贾碧酸酸地想。

于是就有了今天这次精心策划的偶遇：以贾碧为主谋，索菲亚为参谋，法尔科为被强行拉来凑数地苦力。孩子们在晚饭后将这对新人在花园里拦了下来。

“莱纳，”贾碧气鼓鼓地指着病殃殃地斜靠在莱纳怀中的女人，直呼其名，“你和这位克鲁格小姐到底是什么关系，”她的眉毛拧在一起，用浅色地眼眸扫视着这位神秘小姐：“你骗得了莱纳，但别想骗过我。如果被我发现你们隐瞒了什么，我会立刻以叛国罪将你们告发。”

贾碧此言一出，莱纳愣在原地，法尔科和索菲亚大叫出声，慌慌张张地扑上去捂住女孩出言不逊的嘴，一个劲儿地向副长道歉。然而，平日一言不发的黑发女人轻轻地唤了声恋人地名字：“莱纳……”

声音极轻。被喊了名字地那个却极快地转过头来：女人的眼睛如水般温柔，唇边带着浅笑看向这位民族英雄。下一秒，莱纳·布朗如梦初醒，没有直接回答自己表妹的质疑，而是弯下腰，吻上了未婚妻的嘴唇。

孩子们发出惊恐的叫声。法尔科连忙捂住贾碧的眼睛，自己却目不转睛的盯着两人唇齿相交。贾碧则挣扎着大声抗议，想要突破束缚，于是法尔科又连忙抱住她的腰。

女人柔软的发丝落在他的唇上，和湿润的呼吸一起扑在他敏感的上唇上，把他唇上的胡须弄得湿漉漉得。莱纳的呼吸乱了，但他明白，这只是逢场作戏，他闭眼忍耐，心脏却已经提到了嗓子眼。嘴唇相接的一瞬间，谁料克鲁格小姐忽然咬住了他的下唇，轻轻吮吸拉扯起他那丰满的唇瓣。长发挡住了两人的交汇处，在他的脸上留下一片暗色的投影——而就在幕帘之下，她一轻一重地咬着男人地嘴唇，冰凉而湿润的触感在莱纳的唇上炸开。他触电般弹开了。

除了仍在大声抗议的贾碧。孩子们满脸通红地看着他们尊敬的长官，而他们的长官，这位风评颇好的优秀青年，机械地扭过头，也满脸通红地看着他们。

克鲁格小姐仍斜靠在轮椅上，恹恹地半闭着眼。

“克鲁格小姐已经累了。”半晌，莱纳从喉咙里挤出几个音节，在孩子们看不见的地方，他身上的冷汗如七月的雨，早已浸透了最里面的内衣。他清了清嗓子，挤出严厉的表情，平时不苟言笑的布朗副长回来了：“如果你们是好孩子，有资质继承巨人之力的候补生，那你们现在应该在哪里？”

“在训练！”“在学习！”“在睡觉！”

孩子们同一时间给出了不同的答案（最后一个是法尔科），尖叫着一哄而散——谁都知道，就算布朗副长人再温柔，当他摆出这样严肃的表情时也是大事不妙。不一会儿，后花园中就又只剩下他们两人了，克鲁格小姐用胳膊撑着自己的头，面带倦色地说：“我累了，回去吧，这儿的日落我实在已经看够了。”

“贾碧，”回去的路上，法尔科闷闷地，“你为什么要怀疑克鲁格小姐啊……”他想不通。

“鸽子啊！”贾碧脸上的红晕仍未消散：“宁可牺牲自己少得可怜的食物，也要每天跑出来喂鸽子，这不是太奇怪了吗？”

莱纳点上灯，将她抱回地下室时，她仍是疲倦地靠在他的胸口，宽大的裙子下空空荡荡。

莱纳把她抱上椅子，将门闩带上，不一会儿，煤气灯的暖黄色就填满了这个狭小的空间。

莱纳犹豫了一会儿，最终在了克鲁格小姐对面的那张床上坐下，他低下头，苦大仇深地盯着自己地手指。沉默在他们之间扩散，就连煤油燃烧的嘶嘶声此时也像轰鸣。

倘久，女人向后一仰，撩开始终挡着颜面的黑发，露出玻璃珠般的浅色眼瞳，俯视着坐在床上的男人。

她玩味着男人的反应，看着他在她的视线下将拳头攥得更紧，脸色发白。她悠悠道：“莱纳，你可真是照顾我啊，看不出你是这么可靠的男人啊。”

她的嗓音倦怠而沙哑，她缓缓解开包裹在脖子上的绷带，将头发撩至耳后，尽管长相秀气，但她突出的喉结，恢复正常的声音，一切都表明：这位“克鲁格小姐”是一位货真价实的男性——而莱纳副长却不知因为什么，将这位来路不明的男性伤员藏匿家中。

艾伦·耶格尔似笑非笑，玩味地看着莱纳：“莱纳副长这般体贴，在女性中应该很有人气吧。”

“……你放过我吧。”莱纳扭过头，当然明白他是话中带刺。他想着逃脱这尴尬的气氛，他想起傍晚时在远处看到堆叠的云层，想起今晚或许会有暴雨，莱纳唐突起身，转过身去，抬手将地下室的气窗的百叶关上，却听见背后一整衣物摩挲，他的手指仿佛与窗户的铁框铸在了一起。

在风雨未至的夜空下，远处落下了一阵干雷：“简直忍不住让人再依靠你一点……”

艾伦声如游丝，传入听众的耳里却惊悚如针刺。

看着莱纳的反应，艾伦发出咯咯地轻笑，一瞬间，莱纳的神经仿佛被艾伦调动了，他忽然转过身，浑身颤抖，握紧双拳：“艾伦，”他咬着牙，像是下定决心般面对了这位昔日战友：“不要以为一切都会按着你的计划运转。我寸步不离地监视着你，即使是你，也没法与潜伏着的同伴们联系上。”

“所以？”

“你不要忘记……我们谁都没有处于优势，

“是吗，”艾伦干笑：“我可不记得有拜托过你‘不要把我交出去’啊。就像那个女孩说的，你觉得你还能隐瞒多久？难道你是对我动了心，要假戏真做，真准娶我了？”

“何况你怎么知道我没有联系上他们？”

“什么？”

艾伦变戏法似的从袖子里掏出一张对折的纸条，莱纳抢过：那是由帕拉迪岛上一种方言写成的密语，是中央宪兵惯用的通讯形式，他辨认出那字迹属于韩吉·佐耶，现仍的调查兵团团长。莱纳迅速解码，却发不出一个音节。

他不知道从哪里开始问，他本该回到前面的问题，问一些“你是怎么和他们联系上的”简单问题，但那些都不重要，重要的是，这张字条上的内容是否属实：这完全可能是艾伦·耶格

尔的自演自导，只要用非惯用手练上一段时间，谁都能成为造假的大师——或许他只是在威胁自己。此时他慌忙上报，倘若最后被证实为假情报，一来会受军纪处分，二来会被调查情报的来源，引来更大的麻烦。

但倘若这不是假的呢？

那意味着对数万条人命坐视不理。

“我可以很负责地告诉你，这是真的。”艾伦闭上眼，“要不要上报，要不要把我交出去，都是你的自由。”

“就是不知道你的目的才不敢把你交出去！”莱纳一拳锤上墙壁。他眼角湿了。

“如果是你……轻举妄动的话，那些孩子们，收容区的艾尔迪亚人，马莱人，全部都会被你害死！你倒是说啊……我要怎么把你交上去！”

“还有你的家人。”艾伦讽刺。

莱纳靠着墙，逐渐无力地下滑，最终，他跪在了地上。“你明明知道，还有另一种方法。”艾伦眯起眼睛，仿佛在评估莱纳的决心：“仅凭人类的手段，很难杀死继承了巨人之力的人。但是要除掉我，同为巨人的你却有一种极为轻易的方法。”

“你可以吃掉我，莱纳。作为战士，你应该完成你的任务：夺回始祖巨人，不是吗？”

下雨了，雨点打在房子木制的防水层上，发出闷响。

“哈……艾伦。”莱纳捂住脸，“你要我和你战斗吗？”

“如果我不反抗，你愿意继承吗？”艾伦说：“不要在这时候害羞嘛，你我都是吃过人肉的人。”

“但问题在于，你并不想面对，对吗？”

“你闭嘴！”莱纳冲向艾伦。

就在这时，门被扣响了，是卡丽娜：“莱纳，下雨了，记得把地下室的气窗关上。”她顿了一顿，“克鲁格小姐没事吧，我刚刚听见地下室发出了特别大的声音……”

母亲这一声把莱纳带了回来，一瞬间，他身上刚刚充满的怒气和反常的激情被抽干了，刚刚那不过是人将死前的回光返照，而现在，莱纳彻底失去了那根求救的绳索。

“我们没事，克鲁格说她想把床挪个位置，我在搬东西。”

“好……”他听见卡丽娜提起灯，“你们也早点休息吧，明早你还要去见总司令大人呢。”

他听着母亲的脚步渐远，又只剩下他们二人了。

“你也听见了，”他苦涩地说，“现在你的目的已经达到，只要在天亮前离开，就是你的彻底胜利。我没法阻止你。”

但是艾伦打断了他。他喊了他的名字，向他伸出手。

莱纳缓缓走向他，他哆嗦得厉害，他想起自己仍然是战士候补生时候的事情，那是他第一次上前线，炮弹从他头顶飞过，大人们在他身前倒下，同伴被炸飞的手拍到他脸上，血糊住了他的眼睛，粘腻的臭味钻进口鼻，他吓得大叫，肉块便滑进他的嘴里。在他那一段记忆里，他的裤子没有一天不是湿的，袜子因为反复地被汗浸湿板结成硬块，其他的孩子已经麻木地适应了，只有他无时不刻不在恐惧，他反反复复地想：

为什么是我？为什么必须经历这一切的人是我？为什么……为什么是我要去牺牲？为什么我们非战斗不可呢？

然而他眼前并没有战场，只有断了一条腿，赤着上身，坐在椅子上沉默不语的艾伦·耶格尔。

“我会听你的，”他说，他看见幼年时的自己，排着队被其他孩子挤上前往战场的运输车，他在车棚的裂缝间寻找母亲。

“我都听你的，即使要我在暗中协助你也无妨，求你……”

引擎启动了。

“好，别说了，我知道。”

外面的景色迅速后退。

“你可真是幸福，你知道，你获得了别人无法拥有的选择权吗？”

他努力伸长脖子，可直到最后也没找到卡丽娜的脸。

自己真的背叛了吗，莱纳暗暗地想：或许他只是，从来就没有踏上过那条路。

收容区三天一供水，每家每户都只能用固定的量，因此人总是脏兮兮的。莱纳觉得他们像两头在自己的分泌中打滚的野兽。在他遇到这个来杀自己的男人时，他冒决定，将艾伦放在身边，由他自己监视他的一举一动；与此同时，他不会把他交给马莱，还会给他提供绝佳的藏身地点。在收容区的干部休息室中，艾伦没有抵抗，顺从地被他清洗干净，刮了脸，整个人亮了一圈。他闭口不提自己的目的，一脸满不在乎、对自己的命运都不在乎，似乎因为有趣便答应了莱纳。在给艾伦洗澡期间，他观察着手掌下这具瘦得像干尸的躯体，但他清楚地知道，这些松垮的皮肤和骨架能变成另一种歼敌的杀器。

艾伦身上有着无法愈合的伤口，当他给他洗头时，温水将他的头发浸湿，包裹着伤眼的白色绷带变红了。

他嘴里含着艾伦的阴茎，随意地回忆起那天艾伦身上散发出浅浅的温和的假象，他才吞了一半，已经塞得满满当当，每动作一次，浓郁的咸腥就冲进他的口鼻。他的鼻子埋在艾伦卷曲茂密的阴毛里，属于艾伦的味道强奸着他的大脑，这是狰狞的现实。

艾伦按着他的头，他行动不便，欺负残疾人可不行，对吧。他揪着莱纳浅金的头发，把他的脑袋像按球似的往自己胯下按，胡乱地往莱纳的喉咙里戳，莱纳则像装了一半水的罐子，被捅得发出怪声，水声融在挣扎和干呕声中，被艾伦的一起顶回去，揉成一团分泌物喂饱他的胃袋，翘起的龟头吻着他花瓣似的咽喉，一冲一吸，配合得仿佛天生一对，像是吻的延伸。实在是受不了了，翻着眼睛挤出眼泪鼻涕，艾伦挺腰的节奏才稍稍放缓。

莱纳，莱纳，你醒醒，艾伦已经退了出去，他拍着因为缺氧昏迷的人的脸，掐着他的人中。莱纳体格是虚假的强健，只有在挨揍上有天赋，艾伦这一喊，他就醒了大半。

你在干什么啊，艾伦诧异，竟然有人会在口交时被自己的口水呛死。

抱歉……莱纳晕晕乎乎，拍他的那只手很冰，他胡思乱想，接下来会发生什么，艾伦要上他吗？他不是没在部队里见过这种事，老实说，在他还没成为战士候补生的时候，为了保护妈妈，他没少被马莱人占便宜。相对于那些表面是军官的酒鬼，艾伦对他温柔得叫他发疯。

“我想抱着你来。”艾伦抬了抬自己的伤腿：“你看，我现在也不方便动作。”

他点了点头，褪去衣物，从善如流地扒开自己的后穴，条件有限，他只能用上自己顶端冒出的腺液和口水做润滑。手指像是探进来的机械，干燥粗糙地刮着拒绝的肠壁，他祈祷着自己能尽快放松，毕竟鬼知道艾伦这个急性子能拿出如此耐心已经是什么样的奇迹。

艾伦仍然只是静静地看着他。莱纳在他的视线下自渎，他的阴茎终于抬头，毫不吝啬地把一片粉红的会阴和金棕色的软毛沾得一片滑腻，他已经吞下了三指，里面的肌肉终于想起自己的任务，一张一合。莱纳实在是受不了这种刺激，内里的空虚被唤醒，他咬着嘴唇看着艾伦淫叫。艾伦仍然只是看着，看着他被本性支配，愈发放荡。但随即，就在莱纳声音越来越尖，贴近气声时，他抬起那条完好的腿，一脚踹上了他的腹部。

莱纳被踹得缩成一团，又爽得天花乱坠，他哆嗦着在地上翻滚，因为太舒服，又因为太疼。高潮后腹部的酸胀和艾伦那一脚叠加，把他送到一个奇妙的状态，艾伦踩着他，硬胶鞋底从他脸上一路碾过，最后用后跟猛地踩上他的下腹，莱纳惨叫。这下确实只有痛了。

艾伦脸色暗沉，极度不悦：“没听清我刚刚的话吗？我让你做什么？”

莱纳刚刚跪到椅子上，便被艾伦扒住两瓣屁股，揉了几下就握住下体往里面捅。屁眼虽然松了，但还是遭不住艾伦这么大个的突袭，他差点儿弹起来。实在太疼了，他几乎以为自己的屁股要裂开了。艾伦看他难受，一连扇了他几个巴掌，抽得他头昏脑涨，眼冒金星，也就忘记了下面的疼痛。

莱纳信守承诺，不敢违抗艾伦。屁股再疼，也得抱着怀里操着自己的人，他抱着比自己矮一截的男人，将他的头靠在自己胸口，下身还和艾伦的阴茎处于胶着——他们谁也不动，没有人主动踏出第一步，也没有人后撤。艾伦啃咬着他的胸部，把他的乳头含在嘴里咬，玩够了，他又揉起莱纳锻炼得紧实的屁股，一个挺腰开始了进攻。

艾伦的阴茎比他粗上一圈，前端翘起，不是什么居家怡人的长度，力度可以用凶狠形容，好像又回到了几年前那个只知道一路猛冲的艾伦。他咬着莱纳的颈部，吻那个靠近他们命脉的地方，吮吸他血管的跳动，疯狂地进攻，前进是屠杀，后撤是清洗，就是不给他留一条喘息的生路。莱纳被他操得乱哭，眼睛都失去焦点，精神解离，开始陷在回忆里麻痹自己，一会儿是战士，一会儿是士兵，他讲述着自己的任务和荣誉。他对艾伦说，他必须要去杀光岛上的恶魔，艾伦问他，你要用哪种方式，像这样去勾引他们吗。莱纳被顶得没法说话，一连串的喘息和淫叫却像是恶毒的讽刺。艾伦退出一些，两人结合处一片糜烂，狰狞的凶器在他体内浅处的凹陷施虐，先是打圈画圆，碾压着敏感的肉壁，再是猛冲发力。

艾伦·耶格尔在他体内杀得眼红，他眼都不眨，瞪着莱纳崩溃变形的脸，像一具黑色的刑具。他好想好想把莱纳剥开。

莱纳体内被改造成了乐园，排泄的器官仿佛终于找到自己的天职，变成一块蜡，去投敌背叛，讨好入侵者。每一次艾伦深入，肉穴就欢喜地抽搐，泄出更多液体；艾伦要走时，他又不舍，手臂上把人抱得更紧。艾伦和他接吻，这回是真刀实枪的了，他伸出舌头引诱沦陷的敌人，莱纳马上迎了上来，由艾伦舔舐，玩弄他的柔软，他们抵在一起，艾伦含着他的舌头轻扯，像是临别的恋人般不舍。

他在他耳边吐露：莱纳，我真的好喜欢你里面，好湿，好紧，你有多棒你知道吗。艾伦进到了他的结肠，莱纳吚吚呜呜地叫了起来，像是突然被压到了最里面的一片回忆碎片，好巧不巧，从嗓子里挤出一句干瘪的话：“爸爸，我会成为名誉马莱人的。”

艾伦大笑，摸了摸他的头：“你喜欢爸爸么？喜欢和爸爸做爱吗？”

“喜欢。”莱纳突然从回忆中抽离，眼神清明，留下两行热泪：“我要和爸爸妈妈一起，一起，永远地生活下去！”

他让莱纳跪在地上，双手小臂撑地，像狗一样把屁股撅起来。艾伦抱着他的大腿从后面进，又做了几次，每一次都射在他里面。到最后，他被艾伦从地上捞起来时，屁股和腿根上全是溢出的液体。

条件有限，他们拿废报纸擦干净了身体，被撕成两半的那页的头条是：英雄凯旋故里，马莱将从恶魔的手里解放全世界。

艾伦点了一根烟，有一下没一下地吸上几口。他坐在床上，让莱纳枕在膝上，听着他絮絮叨叨，像一台坏掉的机器般事无巨细地讲自己，好像再不抓住这个机会，他就会被前进的世界遗忘。“我一直都在狭小的窗缝里窥探外界……我掌握不了世界的全貌，我不清楚，但是却强烈地憎恶这遮蔽了我视线的铁窗，”莱纳顿了一顿，看向头顶紧闭的气窗。他有点儿累：“我本以为出去就能获得幸福的。”

艾伦突然低下头，长发扫过他的脸，仿佛是从天空中俯瞰他。两人短暂对视后，他低下头，碰上了莱纳的额头：这是饯别礼，他说。

一片光亮，莱纳没来得及惊讶，他知道这是什么，但真的见到时，仍然被吓了一跳。他被扔进了历史的长河，无数信息、真相、知识向他袭来，但他只是一个短暂的过客，并无法解读。他被艾伦推着，只看眼前的时间一路向前奔涌，终于回到了他早远的童年，在那里，在布朗家曾居住过的那栋摇摇欲坠、仿佛随时会随着飓风飞走的小房子里面，他看见母亲虚幻的妄想和执念，看见幼年的自己依偎在母亲怀中，她瞪大的眼睛混沌地盯着他，视线穿透了他，聚焦于他里面更深更深的东西。母亲温柔地抚摸着他的头发，诅咒般地对他下达了命令：

“你会成为艾尔迪亚人的救星。”

他被艾伦抱在怀里，在睡着前，吐出了这样的一句话。

完


End file.
